


A typical day for Jean

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Day Care, Jean kirschtein - Freeform, Kids, jean kirstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is weirdly good with kids, which is why he works at a day care. He doesn’t talk them with a baby voice like most adults when talking to them. He listens to them, to their weird little kid questions and stories. He understands them better than older people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A typical day for Jean

Jean woke up early to go to work. He works with 3 to 6 year olds, so he has his hands full. He doesn’t mind, though. He took a shower and himself something to eat. He grabbed his phone and walked out the door.

He turned on the radio in his car and left towards the day care. 

“Jean! You’re early.” Hannah smiled at him.

“I guess. Not really. I mean, I’m here just a few minutes before I usually get here. If that’s early, then okay. If you need me, I’ll be making sure everything is clean and ready for when they get here.” He smiled and walked to the back room where he and the kids he watches are. 

About ten minutes later, they started to show up.

“JEAN!” Luken yelled as he ran over to hug the man. 

“Hey, Luken, how are you this morning?”

“I’m great. How are you, good sir?”

He couldn’t help but laugh, “I’m good. Come on, let’s go play.”

When all the kids had shown up and were playing, Eli went over to Jean.

“Mister Jean, I have a question.”

“Yes, Ms. Eli?”

“My brother has dinosaur toys, and I asked mommy and daddy why there aren’t any more and they told me because they died. Is that true? I hope not I really want to see one.”  
“65 billion years ago, an enormous asteroid collided with Earth! All the dinosaurs ran trying to escape it some were not so lucky, but some made it away in time. They went somewhere else around the area to look for food, and they probably found some, but no one knows for sure. Things changed around them and they couldn’t adapt to the surroundings and ended up dying. I wanted to see one too. But it looks like we won’t. So why not draw one?”

The little girl smiled. “Thanks, I will.” 

“Who wants to go outside and play?” Everyone got up and put their toys up or their crayons and lined up at the door. “Outside we go.” Jean said leading them out the door to the jungle gym.

“Jean.” Joshua was looking down at his feet.

“Yes, sir?” Jean crouched to get on the little boy’s level. 

“Why is the sky blue?”

Jean thought for a moment. “The blue color from sunlight travels the shortest so it gets bounced around in the atmosphere. Blue travels the shortest distance, so it gets bounced around by the atmosphere.”

“The atmosphere is a bully?”

“No, because Blue likes to help make the sky look pretty for everyone to see.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“OH NO! THEY ARE GOING TO GET IT!” Jean ran over to Alexander.

“What’s wrong? Who’s going to get it?”

“The people flying the air plane, they scratched the sky.”

Jean couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s just vapor from the plane. They didn’t the sky. It’s okay.”

“Jean! Last night, we were watching The Little Mermaid and my mom started to sing, it was horrible. She was too high and then my dad joined her and he sang too low. I felt bad for laughing but then my mom and dad started laughing. I like that movie,” Lysander told the older man.

“I bet I can bring my copy and we can watch it one day, how does that sound?”

“Only if you sing.”

“Deal.”

After about an hour playing outside, it was time to go in for lunch, then nap time. When all the kids were sleeping, Jean stepped out into the break room.

“How are they?” Thomas asked him.

“Great! I’ve heard stories and answered questions, we played outside, now they are sleeping like the little angels they are.”

“Dude, I don’t know how you do it, but they seem to like you. I don’t see how. You’re mean.”

“I’m not mean. I just don’t sugar coat anything. I don’t talk to them in a baby voice like most people, and I listen to them. That’s all they want to be talked to like a person and listened to. Even if they tell you the same story a thousand times, it’s still nice they want to share it with you.”

“I would not have the patience.” 

“That’s where we differ. I do. I understand them. I like their stories, they’re always funny or interesting. You never get bored.”

“Only if you hear the same story over and over again.” Hannah interjected. 

“Nope. Not me.” Jean smiled and walked back to where the kids were.

He waited patiently for them to get up before passing out snacks for snack time.

“Why do we have snack time?” Allison asked.

“So you can have energy to play and draw and have fun.”

“Why do we have nap time?” Christopher wondered.

“To help you grow and restore your energy you lost playing.”

When everyone finished with their snacks, Jean cleaned up while they played with toys or drew. One by one the kids started to leave. 

When they all left, Jean went to the front where Hannah was.

“Well, all my kids are gone. I’ll be going home now. Unless you need anything else.”

“I’m good. Have a great night. See you tomorrow.”

“See ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> I found this AU on tumblr. http://imagine-jeanmarco.tumblr.com/post/75521787405/softhobbits-idk-man-i-like-the-idea-of-jean
> 
> This is my first fanfic


End file.
